


The Not Old, Old Shinobi

by Naumaxia



Series: Romantic Rivalries [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute kakagai fluff, Kakashi doesn’t want to be hokage, M/M, RAMEN!!!, kakashi is not old... yet, sai is smarter than he looks, spring time of youth!, team seven dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naumaxia/pseuds/Naumaxia
Summary: Kakashi is not old. He is only 31 years old, so annoying brats better watch their mouths around the Almighty Sixth Hokage.The one where team seven find out about their Sensei’s new boyfriend





	The Not Old, Old Shinobi

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute stuff based on Kakashi and Gai being amazing as usual :) also I updated this WAY too fast

Life had been strange recently. Of course some things he had known would be different, he was stuck in a wheelchair now, in a village that still didn’t have the electricity working properly, never mind any kind of disabled access. And he was mourning too, for the student he had been unable to save. Half the village was in mourning though, mourning was nothing new for Shinobi. He was definitely past his ‘Spring time of Youth’ but it didn’t always feel quite that way. As he rolled down the street, he looked up at the Jonin block and smiled at the light shining in one of the windows. It was late-ish so he figured his Rival must be Packing up his last few things before moving over to the hokage building. Gai was planning on moving sometime as well, just as soon as there was a house without stairs free anywhere in the village. Deciding it wasn’t too late, he thought he would go visit his rival for a little bit, just a quick check up to see how he was doing. 

So the somewhat idiotic bushy browed man climbed the entire way up to the balcony with just his arms (obviously deciding that trying to tackle the stairs in his state would be even more difficult. It wouldn’t have been but this is Maito Gai we’re talking about.) and knocked on the window. Instead of seeing Kakashi like he expected though, he was met by the face of a very confused looking Sakura Haruno.

“Who is it Sakura?” A voice called from inside. Sakura folded her arms and glared at Gai. 

“Someone who knows that they shouldn’t be climbing up the side of buildings in their medical state.” She said. “I suppose I better let you in.” She unlatched the window and pulled it up high enough for Gai to clamber inside. 

“Bushy Brows Sensei?” The other current occupant of the house mused. “What the heck is he doing here? I thought he couldn’t walk at all anymore.”

“Where’s Kakashi?” Gai asked a little confused as he gazed around the room to see every member of the team but the White haired Sensei himself. Even that dark haired kid, Sol? Sai? Yeah that was it, Sai. Even he was there, but Kakashi was nowhere in sight. 

“Oh, I believe he went to go buy takeout from the ramen place.” Sai said. “We wanted to have a meal all together but it turns out not one of us can cook.”

“I can cook!” Sakura protested. 

“Yeah, Like I said.” Sai continued, “we decided that takeout would make for a much more enjoyable meal.” There was a definite hmph from the pink haired girl but she stayed quiet.

“Ah,” Gai said, “well since this is a team thing I’ll just leave. Tell Kakashi I’ll be around later.” He made to push off the floor with his hands. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Sakura grabbed his wrist and slammed him back onto the floor. “You are not allowed to leave until we get your chair back and someone sees you safely back to the hospital. Since I can’t leave these two idiots alone you’ll just have to wait till Sensei gets back.”

“Aww Sakura!” Naruto whined. “Watch who you call an idiot would you. I just saved the whole planet.”

“Only after I saved you, you clutz.” She pointed out. Naruto sighed and resigned himself to his fate.

“Alrighty,” a voice echoed down the hallway and they heard the distinct sound of the front door shutting “I’m back.” Kakashi calked happily as he waltzed into the living room. “Oh, Gai.” He said in a suddenly monotonous voice. “You’re here.”

“Rival!” Gai exclaimed. “You wound me with your indifference.” 

“Sorry?”

“It’s alright! I know you don’t mean it!” He smiled his generic Nice Gai smile.

“Well,” Kakashi shrugged. “It’s a good thing I brought extra miso.”

“Aww!” Naruto complained, “I was gonna eat that.”

“It’s alright,” Gai smiled again, despite feeling a little put out, and made to get up again. “I wasn’t originally planning on staying. I’ll head back to the hospital now Sakura.” She nodded and stood up to help him.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes, ok Sensei?” Sakura asked.

“Ah...” he trailed off, there was a look in his eye as he gazed across the room at Gai that melted his heart a little. “How about you stay then Gai?” Kakashi smiled. “After all I don’t want Sakura’s food to get cold after I walked all the way to Ichiraku for it.” 

Gai grinned, even as oblivious as he was sometimes he could still see the compassion behind that cold ‘hip’ and ‘cool’ exterior. 

“If you insist Rival.” He said. 

“Sure,” Kakashi shrugged. “You want to help me plate up Gai?” Sakura looked a little skeptical as Gai hoisted himself into a handstand and made his way through to the kitchen.

“Oi, be careful!” She yelled after him.

“Oh, right,” Kakashi grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the counter for him. “Gai, What are you doing here?” He asked. “Not that I mind of course.”

“Oh, I saw the light on in your window and figured you must be packing things up before you moved over to the hokage building.” He said. “I thought I’d come help you and have been held captive here by your students ever since.” Kakashi laughed, a sound Gai thought was one of the best sounds in the world. Then again he was rather biased in the subject.

“Gai, you know you don’t have to come up with excuses to visit me anymore.” Kakashi smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek. “Although, my work hours are officially from nine to six plus over time and of course I have to sleep at some point...” he trailed off, the supposed ironic joke losing some of its effect. “God, why did I agree to this? I don’t want to be hokage, never did.”

“Don’t worry rival! All will be ok!” Gai exclaimed. “You are doing this, because you are the only one who can. I have no doubt that you will be the best Hokage ever!”

“Thanks,” Kakashi mumbled. Taking the first few packets of Ramen out of the microwave. 

“Come, let’s talk about something else.” Gai said. “How about you tell me the story behind that mask? I always figured it must be because you were really quite ugly and therefore self conscious about it, however I have recently learnt that’s not the case.”

“Wait,” Kakashi pauses, eyes a little wide. “You thought I would be ugly? I’m not offended, I just assumed that even for you looks factored pretty heavily in any kind of romantic decisions.”

“Why should they?” His bushy eyebrows knotted in confusion. 

“Well, we’re only human I guess?” He shrugged again. Gai began to wonder whether there was something wrong with his shoulder, normal human beings did not shrug this much.

“So why do you wear it anyway?” He asked.

“No real reason anymore.” Kakashi glanced at the floor. “I used to wear it when I was younger because I look an awful lot like my father. But over the years I just got so used to it that I don’t like being without it anymore.” He smiled and blushed a little. “I guess if I had a real reason for wearing it anymore it would be you Gai.”

“Huh?”

“Well now my face can be something special, something no one else in the world gets to see but you. I like it that way.”

“Kakashi!” He looked up at his rival, tears streaming down his face. “That’s so beautiful!”

“Yeah, Yeah.” He laughed. “Come on, Naruto will be getting hungry, let’s go.” 

Dinner with team seven was nice, they were all a lot more mature than when Gai had first met them, and the conversation flowed easily from topic to topic. No one seemed to mind his presence there, and it was nice after nearly a year of constant war, to be able to lean back and have an ordinary conversation. Still, throughout the entire meal, Gai couldn’t wipe the Ever present smile off his face from realising he was the only one who knew that side of the infamous Copy Ninja. 

“Gai, I’ve been thinking.” Kakashi said about half way through the evening. 

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah...” he trailed off as he glanced at his students around him. “Actually, it can wait.”

There was silence for a while and then,

“Sensei?” Sakura asked. “Shouldn’t you be packing? It’s lovely that you invited us all over but don’t you have to move out tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “I’m just waiting for the three of you to leave so I can go despair over it in that corner there.” He pointed somewhere vaguely in the direction of the opposite wall.

Naruto started giggling, which was alarming in itself, but even more so when you stopped to think that it was a seventeen year old boy making that noise. 

“Oi!” Sakura slapped him across the face, “cut it out would you!”

“Hehehe,” He laughed. “Don’t you get it Sakura. Three! He said three!”

“I know! I can count you idiot!” She yelled. 

“No, he is right.” Sai said with seeming indifference. “Although I cannot tell why he is laughing like that.”

“Wait...” Sakura paused and examined the room carefully. Her mouth formed a little ‘o’ as she caught on to Naruto’s train of thinking. “Are you serious!” She punched him right across the room, leaving a bright red mark on his face. He rubbed it and glared at her, keeping his distance. 

“But just imagine!” He said. “How weird would that be?!”

“Imagine what?” Gai and Sai asked in unison. Naruto leaned over and whispered something into Sai’s ear, snickering the whole time. 

“Oh,” said Sai. “Well obviously, it’s not very difficult to tell.”

“To tell what?!” Gai yelled. 

“Naruto is being an immature little brat.” Sakura stayed with her goody two shoes mode on. If Kakashi could have seen inner Sakura though, he suspected that she would be just as interested in it as Naruto. 

“Oh come on!” Naruto said. “Just Imagine what bushy brows would say if he thought Kakashi Sensei And Gai Sensei we’re going out.” 

“Woah now!” Kakashi said, his mask fortunately hiding his blush. “That’s hardly something you can just assume-“

“Kinda gross though, you know.” Naruto mused staring up at the ceiling. “I mean, just imagine how gross old man sex would be. Yuck, yuck, yuck.”

“Naruto!” Sakura gasped, clamping a hand over the young ninja’s mouth. “Kakashi Sensei I am-“

“No worries Sakura.” He said a coldness that was really only suited to battle creeping into his eyes. “Although I would like to remind Naruto that my sex life is absolutely no concern of his. Also, that I am only thirty one years old, which is barely bordering on middle aged. And finally, this is my apartment and if you do not watch your step I shall have Sakura remind you that we are on the third floor.” With that all said, he swooped across the room, gathering all the empty bowls and dumping them unceremoniously in the sink. 

“C’mon Bushier Brows Sensei,” Naruto whispered once Kakashi was out of earshot. “Tell us all the details!”

“I refuse to say anything that my Rival does not approve of!” Gai declared. “And since I do not quite know what that would be I shan’t say anything at all.”

“See,” Sai commented. “Obvious.”

There was a loud sigh from the kitchen, and the Silver Haired ninja trudged back into the room. 

“Alright you lot.” He said slumping back down onto his cushion. “Clear out, I have to pack and stuff before tomorrow and I’m tired now.” One by one they all got up and made their way towards the door. Gai struggled over to the window, and made to climb his way down the side of the building again. “Gai, wait.” The door wasn’t quite yet closed and they could hear some giggling on the other side. “I can still hear you Sakura!” He called. There was a loud yell and he was certain Naruto had just been walloped around the head again, and the door finally closed again.

“What is it Rival?” Gai asked, sitting down on the windowsill. 

“Oh,” Kakashi smiled. “I just didn’t mean you when I asked everyone to leave.”

“You have a nice set of students there Rival.” Gai said. 

“More like a nosy set of students.” He scoffed. “Sorry if anything they said upset you at all.” 

“Not in the slightest.” Gai said happily. He reached forwards and tugged the mask from Kakashi’s face. He kissed him carefully, thumb trailing along the scarred tissue leading down from his new eye. “When they say stuff it only reminds me of what we have.” Gai said, “reminds me that I can do things like that whenever I please.” 

“Not necessarily whenever,” Kakashi laughed. “Although if you feel like coming and making out with me in the middle of the elders council be my guest. Would make the whole ordeal at least slightly more interesting.”

“You know what I mean.” Kakashi reached up to replace his mask, but Gai grabbed his wrist, curling his fingers around it one at a time. “Don’t.” He said. “It’s beautiful, and if I’m the only person in this world who gets to see it, you can be damn sure I’ll make the most of it.” 

“Oh,” Another wave of blush swamped Kakashi’s face. “It just feels strange you know.”

“I know.” Gai leant forward again, taking his rival’s face in his hands and kissing him again. Slowly letting it build up, using tongue and teeth and exploring every inch of that beautiful mouth, so often hidden from view. He could still count on one hand the number of times they had actually kissed since Kakashi had come and told him he loved him, and despite that, he could hardly remember any detail of a single one of them. All the beauty and the elation of it just swarmed his brain. It was the moments like these where Gai truly felt alive again. When he was reminded of what the words ‘true love’ really meant. Eventually, many many millennia later, they pulled apart again. Breathless, with slightly swollen lips, but both smiling like Christmas had come early. 

“You know,” Kakashi breathed out, “that makes it a whole lot better.”

“Glad to be of service.” Gai replied. “I love you.” He whispered. 

“I love you too.” He paused. “What if I mess it all up?” Kakashi asked. “I could be the worst Hokage in existence if I just make one mistake. How would I ever be able to show my face here again?” 

“Oh Kakashi,” Gai sighed, using his Rival’s first name for a change. He placed his hand tanned hand over Kakashi’s pale one and looked him in the eye. “You will be fine, you know that. Minato Sensei had faith in you, Tsunade had faith in you, heck even Naruto is willing to let you have a shot at it. And I believe in you. That’s enough isn’t it?” 

“Gai, if I told you I wanted to fly to the moon and back you would believe me.” Kakashi deadpanned.

“Exactly. You’re my Rival! You are capable of anything!” He smiled another Nice Guy smile. “Now if you wouldn’t mind helping me down to my wheel chair I would be much obliged.” The silver haired Shinobi simply looked at the ground and blushed a bit.

“Umm Gai... would you mind staying here? Just for one night?” Kakashi asked. “I’ll go move your chair in out of the rain.”

“I’d stay forever if you asked, Rival.” He beamed. 

“Thank you.” Kakashi stood up and dusted himself off, before turning to Gai and wrapping his arms around him, an embrace which at first Gai happily received, but then panicked a little as he was lifted right off the windowsill, bridal style hold and all. It was a little awkward, since he was a good deal taller than Kakashi, and thanks to all the Taijutsu, also weighed a good deal more, but somehow it worked without destroying the sweet gesture too much. He was carried through into the bedroom, where he was set down on the bed and watched as Kakashi quickly stripped down to his combat pants, and replaced his sweater with a very similar vest. His hand automatically moved to pull up his mask, but he paused and smiled, clearly thinking better of it. Then he clambered under the covers and curled up against Gai’s side (who was now wearing Kakashi’s spare sweater since jumpsuits are not that comfortable to sleep in). Some part of him should have remembered that the wheelchair was still outside, and would probably start rusting soon, but with an arm around his waist, and a couple of silver strands of hair brushing against his cheek, Gai was in far too much bliss to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe, what did you think? I have this mental image of Gai keeping that sweater and wearing it at home on days when Kakashi is too busy with Hokage stuff to come visit him. I’m far too obsessed with this ship right now, it can’t be good for me XD


End file.
